A Fragile Mind
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: After being humiliated by his own team's Spy, RED Scout stumbles across a beautiful girl that provides him with solace. But then again, seeing isn't believing. Saya no Uta/TF2 Crossover. On hold until I feel like unholding it. Also contains varying amounts of OOCness depending on how you see the classes. On hold until further notice.
1. Introduction

**OK, here's an experimental fic I have here. First time writing in a third-person perspective, so yeah I'll probably botch that up a bit. Sorry. I would label this as a crossover, but the fandom isn't listed on the site, so sorry again! It's only one character I'm drawing from too. Crossover is TF2 (Duh) with Saya no Uta, which is really hard to explain in an Author's Note, so go Google it, NOW!  
**

**Oh, and I'll refer to all the TF2 characters by their class name only. I feel uncomfortable giving them actual names. Hehe. Anyways, onwards with the story!  
**

RED Scout was pacing back and forth in his room at 2Fort. It was the only way he could think given his hyperactive nature. Sitting still for longer than fifteen minutes at a time was not his style, unlike the neverending fount of patience that Sniper was known for, given his time in the outback.

"It's been 6 months since I started here, and I haven't seen a chick that's doable at all. Damn." Scout thought.

He had been on the receiving end of yet another wave of jokes from his team's Spy about how he's the only virgin on the team. Somehow, his medical examination from Medic determined that Scout had never gotten laid, to his disbelief.

"Herr Scout, my examinations are very...thorough, despite the simpleness of da procedure. Dis technology Frau Announcer gave me can do more than just make you dummkopfs invulnerable." Scout recalled Medic telling him at his medical debriefing. He assured Scout that his records would be kept confidential, since even though Medic wasn't officially a doctor thanks to an incident that involved a patient missing their skeleton, Medic still followed the doctrines of a doctor, which included doctor-patient confidentiality.

Unfortunately for Scout, his team's Spy decided to poke through RED's medical records on a whim and found out about Scout's 'condition', which he immediately told to the rest of the team. Now he was known as 'that guy who hasn't gotten laid'.

"Fucking Spy. What I wouldn't do to bat his head in permanently." Scout muttered as he glanced at the bat leaning against the wall.

"Scout, where are you? You're on supply run duty today!" Scout heard the Engineer yell from a distance. He groaned.

"Damnit, I forgot it was my day." Scout thought. He slammed the door open and strode out to the main hall, where Engie stood with a set of keys.

"Here's the list of stuff we need." Engineer told Scout, handing him a list of what to get and about a hundred and fifty dollars. Scout put the items in his pocket and was about to set out when he noticed Engie still standing there.

"Forget something, hardhat?" Scout asked.

The man with 11 PhDs fumbled around his pockets before producing a twenty dollar bill, which he held out towards Scout.

"Here you go, son. Go get something nice." Engie said.

Scout leered at Engie suspiciously before snatching the bill and placing it in his wallet.

"Thanks, hardhat." Scout muttered before running off towards the team's truck. Gratefulness wasn't something Scout often displayed towards others, but this case was one of the few exceptions. Smiling, Engineer walked back towards his workshop, whistling one of his old country tunes.

Scout made his way into the truck and started it, setting the radio station into something that reminded him of Boston. Pulling out of the base, Scout pulled into the the empty roads of Teufort.

Thirty minutes later, he found himself at the town of Teufort, population 4000 and chance. It was a small picturesque town that somehow decided to set up in the middle of god-forsaken no mans land. Parking the truck in a nearby parking lot, Scout got out of the truck and took a moment to examine the idyllic suburbia around him before pondering how the Announcer would set up the area if it was to be made to another battleground. Shrugging, he ran over to the A&P and grabbed a cart.

Walking inside, Scout took out the list Engineer had given him and started surveying the list while giving his own commentary.

"Eggs, bread, bacon...normal breakfast crap. Hmmmm twenty pounds of ground beef and three bottles of BBQ sauce? Hardhat's stuff...mushrooms? Damn frog." Scout murmured.

He strolled up and down the aisles, placing foodstuffs in the cart as he found them. RED team, Scout included, ate a lot of food. So much in fact, that the food pantry had to be expanded just to hold enough food to last the team about two weeks. The biweekly food shipments from the cargo train was never enough for the nine men, so every week, all nine of them chipped in towards the $150 fund that made sure no one went hungry. After all, a hungry teammate is not a reliable teammate.

Paying for the groceries, Scout pushed the cart to the truck and deposited the bags on the back seat. Abandoning the cart next to a fence, he decided to go spend the $20 Engineer gave him, as well as kill some time.

Power walking through the streets, Scout noticed a few stares directed his way. After all, he was part of the infamous RED team that trashed Teufort's landmarks on a daily basis. The Teufort Times was practically staying afloat thanks to the shenanigans of RED and BLU.

"Pfft, they can all suck it." Scout thought, directing menacing leers at anyone who stared at him.

Noticing a local sporting good store, Scout ran there. Entering it,, he went to the only place he was interested in: the baseball stuff. After grabbing some spare balls at 30 cents apiece and putting it in the shopping handbasket, he went to the bats aisle. Unlike the famous metal bat he used in battle, Scout was looking to invest in a bat for ball hitting.

Suddenly, one bat caught his eye. Walking over to it, he took the wooden bat in his hand.

"Damn, this is a kickass bat." Scout muttered, twisting the bat along in his hands. The label "THe Sandman" was emblazoned on one side of the bat. He quickly took the bat and the balls over to the cashier, eager to try it out. While the cashier was ringing up the purchases, Scout noticed the headlines of the Teufort Times: Local Wildlife Disappearing With No Explanation! But since this is Scout, he hardly paid attention to the paper, and ran out of the store after paying.

Running to the local baseball field, Scout stood at home plate, taking a few practice swings with the Sandman. It was easy to swing, but Scout could tell it had considerable power behind it. Picking up one of the balls he bought, he threw it up in the air and smashed it with the bat as hard as he could.

BANG! The ball goes flying, Scout raising his hand up as a shield against the sun while he views the progress of the ball. The ball went high, going even higher than one of telephone poles. Soon it came back to Earth though, hurtling towards...

"Ah shit." Scout says.

The sound of breaking glass is heard as the ball shatters and flies through a second-story window of a house. Scout had half a mind to run away, but since he paid thirty good cent on that ball, he wasn't going to throw it away. That, and he was pretty sure he could outrun the owner of whoever's house he busted.

Running towards the house with the broken window, Scout stops abruptly to take in the sight. From a distance, the house looked normal, but close-up, one could see that it was dilapidated. The beige paint was peeling off in several places, and the gutter was hanging off the roof. The lawn was unkempt and full of crabgrass and dandelions. One of the windows was boarded up for some reason. It looked like the owners abandoned the place and no one bothered to buy it, leaving the house as it is now.

"Must be my lucky day, no need to deal with pissed off old people like back in Boston." Scout murmurs, taking in the sight. Set on getting his ball back, he casually strolls up to the front door and knocks, as a gesture of good faith in case there were hobos lurking inside. If there's one group of people Scout had to deal with a lot back in Boston, it was hobos.

No one responds, so Scout tries the doorknob on a whim. Surprisingly, the door yields and opens. Pushing the door open, the pungent smell of rotting flesh immediately assaults Scout's nostrils. Fighting in a battlefield for months, Scout's become accustomed to the smell of gibs from a Solly or Demoman's assault lying around even after the match ends.

"What the hell?" Scout says in disbelief. The smell is a lot harsher than if hobos were inhabiting the place. The feeling that there's something not right starts to creep in, but he still wants his ball back, damnit! Raising the Sandman up as a precaution, he slowly steps into the house. Due to all the horror movies he's seen, Scout leaves the door wide open in case he needs to make a quick escape. Luckily, it's daytime, as the sun is enough to illuminate, however dimly, the house.

From what Scout can make from the lobby, the house is definitely abandoned. The light blue paint on the wall is peeling off as well and one of the ceiling lamps' bulb is shattered. A pair of old children's sneakers lie next to the shoe closet, never to be worn again.

Since the ball landed on the second floor, Scout sets out towards the set of wooden stairs near the door. Emulating Spy, he only ascends the stairs just high enough so he can peek at the landing through the banisters. The rotting fumes are slightly less pungent up here, and the landing and hallway seem to be undisturbed. Satisfied that the immediate area is clear, Scout ascends the rest of the stairs.

Scout's now at the second floor, where there's a small hallway with 3 doors branching out from it. Remembering that the ball hit the window in the front of the house, he decides to take the left door. He should be facing the front yard once he enters. Scout opens the door.

The first thing he notices is the cracked window, which meant his assumption was correct.

Light shines in through the window, illuminating the bare room. On the farthest corner lies a twin bed with an old mattress stripped of any sheets lying there. The dresser on the right wall is missing all but one of its drawers, and the desk under the cracked window is bare and empty. The only thing missing is the ball.

"What the hell!" Scout shouts, irritated that the ball was missing. A sudden realization hits him soon after, and he clams up. The baseball should be somewhere in the room, but it's not here. There's no small corners or spaces for the ball to hide either. Another suspicious thing catches Scout's eye. He sneaks over to the desk and swipes his finger on the desk.

"No dust..." He mutters. If this place was truly abandoned, all the things here should have been coated in a thick layer of the there is someone living in here, contrary to prior belief. He turns back towards the door when he hears the ominous THUD of the front door closing. The sudden noise causes Scout to freeze on the spot. Too petrified to move, Scout then tries to hear footsteps, or anything indicating a person is moving around the house.

To his horror, instead of footsteps, he can make out a squishing, squelchy sound emanating from the wall closest to the stairs. Scrambling to action, he looks around for an escape route that isn't the door back to the hallway. Scout could jump out the window, but the window's far too small for him to climb through easily. If he wasn't in a rush, he might've considered the option since he could simply use his double jump once he got to a safe height.

The sound gets louder and louder, and Scout's sure it's at the second floor by now. He silently berates himself for not closing this room's door beforehand, but it's too late now. Scout readies his Sandman, ready to beat back whatever abomination (At least that's what he thinks it might be based on the strange sounds it was creating) came through the door.

Two things happen immediately after Scout raised his bat: The squelching sounds stop, and the bedroom door slowly opens. Scout grits his teeth and prepares for combat, only to be greeted with a sight he definitely wasn't expecting.

A young(?) girl with long, flowing turquoise-ish dark green (Somewhere along those lines) hair and green eyes stands in the doorway. She's wearing a thin white dress that serves to emphasize her thin body and slight breasts. Scout, about to break the newcomer's skull in half, drops his bat in disbelief. The girl widens her eyes in surprise when she sees Scout standing in the middle of the room.

"Who, who are you?" Scout asks, composing himself and trying not to look like he was about to pee his pants. The mystery girl looks beautiful for someone who looks so young. Her body's so lithe Scout could swear that she's just a kid. By the looks of it, her head could reach up to his upper chest at most. What's someone like her doing in this rundown house that smells like...wait, where'd the smell go?

The girl, tilting her head in a slight display of shock, decides to oblige Scout with an answer.

"I'm Saya." She smiles.


	2. Conversation

**Here ya go, part two of my insane crossover. I have to sort out the ideas for the next part, so I'm going to take my time with the next update. And if you haven't figured out the crossover yet, it's with Saya no Uta. Google it :P**

"S...Saya?" Scout stupidly repeats, although it's less from her appearance and more from the fact that it isn't a name Scout's encountered before.

"Yes, that's right!" Saya smiles again, amused by Scout's reaction. "What's your name?"

"Ehh..." Scout hesitates for a moment. It's been months since he's been last called by his real name, and it'd feel weird for someone to call him by that now, at least while he's still under RED's employment.

"I have a name, but call me Scout. That's what everyone calls me by." He says, the shock of the previous events starting to wear off.

"Hmm...Scout. It has a nice ring to it. You certainly look like you could scout. But what are you doing in my home? Doing some recon or something?" Saya asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Uhh, if you haven't noticed, I kinda smashed my baseball through your window..." Scout says apologetically, waving his bat towards the broken window for emphasis. "I was looking for my ball."

"Oh, you mean this?" Saya produces the baseball from her left hand.

"Yeah, that! I knocked on your door, but no one answered, so I thought the place was abandoned. Then I went up to this room since the ball should've landed here."

"Hmm...Well I suppose I should give this back to you then, since it belongs to you." Saya says, drawing up to Scout. As she approaches, a pleasant aroma starts to fill Scout's nostrils. It's a far contrast from the stench of decaying flesh that Scout encountered upon entering the house.

Scout wordlessly takes the ball from Saya, putting it in his pocket.

"Err...thanks, I guess." Scout says. Normally, by now he'd have tried to hit on this woman, but something just feels off about her...

"I should get going now, I've got a truck load of groceries that my...er...coworkers need for the week." Scout hesitates on referring to his teammates as coworkers, but it's far more innocent then teammates. Hell, even the Announcer specified both RED and BLU team to refer to each other as coworkers outside of the battlefield and bases, to reduce suspicion as much as possible.

"Really? You're the first visitor I've had in a while." Saya frowns. "Can't you stay for a bit?"

On hearing this, Scout's will starts to waver. While getting food back to his team is important, it's not everyday he gets to talk to a girl like this.

"Ah, fine." Scout relents. "I would've spent the time batting baseballs anyways."

"Yay!" Saya cheers, clapping her hands together like a little schoolgirl. To Scout though, it's an image that suits her petite figure, so he doesn't shoot out a clever remark like he usually would..

"I was just making some tea when I heard you came in, let's head down to the living room." Saya says, turning back towards the door. Scout follows, not even bothering to mention that he hates tea.

After arriving at the first floor landing, Saya, with Scout following, heads down the hallway next to the stairs, turning left to arrive at what one would consider a spartan room. A small sofa lays in the middle of the room, facing a small TV set against the wall. The two other piece of furniture in the room is a cabinet full of china and glassware on the far side of the room and a small table near the sofas, presumably to set things on. An iron teapot sits at the center of said table, with a small green cup set next to it.

"Just have a seat on the couch for now, Scout. Let me get you a cup." Saya walks out into the hallway, presumably into the kitchen. Scout does what he's told, sitting down on the couch and spreading his legs wide, appreciating the reprieve from standing and walking around.

He muses for a bit on how a girl like Saya can live in such a barebones house, but the sounds of footsteps interrupts his train of thought. Saya arrives again with another green cup like the one already on the table. She pours out tea from the teapot for both of them before picking up her cup and sitting on the sofa.

"It's green tea, so mind the bitter taste. You Americans certainly prefer sweet drinks over bitter ones." Saya muses, taking a sip from her cup.

Scout hesitatingly brings the cups to his lips. A diet that consists mostly of pancakes, processed meat and Bonk! Energy Drink has left him ill-suited to deal with any 'exotic' cuisines. Steeling himself, he takes a sip of the tea.

"Huh, not bad." Scout notes, taking another sip. It's bitter like Saya said, but for some reason it's refreshing. "Where'd you get this from?"

"Oh, I'm from Japan, so I bought a bunch of green tea leaves with me." Saya responds, taking another sip from her cup.

"From Japan? Wow, you came a long way. Why here though?" Scout asks, taking in this new information. Now that she mentions it, she does look a bit like a foreigner, her eyes just a bit smaller than most people he's seen. Her foreign features serve only to enhance her attractiveness though, something that doesn't go amiss to Scout.

"I figured I'd get away from Japan for a while. It's nice there, but a bit too stuffy sometimes. Here in the West, I can just walk in without bothering to take off my shoes first." Saya responds, draining the rest of her tea.

"So I'm guessing over there, them Japanese make you take off your shoes when you enter someone's house?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's not that they make you, it's a cultural thing. Japanese people are very polite."

"Hmm...polite eh?" Scout's mind starts to drift off towards all those times he was rude to someone. It doesn't take long before he starts to lose track of all those occurrences, and he was only recalling incidents during his time in RED. "Well, at least now I can appreciate walking around someone else's house with my shoes on." He waves his sneakers for emphasis.

Saya giggles at Scout's statement, which emboldens Scout. This is probably the first time he's gotten off to a good start with a girl. Normally he'd receive a slap to the face before the girl he hit on walked off on a puff. But not this time.

Scout takes a moment to finish the rest of his tea, the cup making a noticeable clunk when he slams it down on the table.

"Do you want a refill, Scout?" Saya asks, raising the teapot in anticipation.

"Ehh, no thanks." Scout looks out the window, where he sees the light start to redden. "I've got to head back to base soon before the guys kill me."

Scout stands up from the sofa he was previously occupying.

"Leaving so soon? You just came here!" Saya pouts once more..

Seeing Saya with that cute frown on her face shakes Scout's resolve a bit, but the pain that would be inflicted if his teammates didn't get their food on time brings him back to reality.

"Sorry Saya, but I really have to go." Scout insists, picking up his empty tea cup. "Where's your kitchen? I'll put this away in the sink."

Saya hurriedly gets up from the sofa and wrests the cup from Scout's grip.

"No no, I'll put this away for you. I was just making dinner too, so don't worry about it! Let me walk you out" Saya quickly says..

One would think Scout would consider Saya's behavior suspicious, but alas, he does not. He just simply smiles at Saya and follows her out to the hallway and into the entrance again.

"Thanks for the tea, Saya. It was great." Scout says, about to walk out the front door.

"I should be thanking you, Scout, for keeping me company."

"Don't mention it, after all a cute girl like you is serving me tea." Scout rubs his head.

"Awwh, you're embarrassing me here Scout!" Saya blushes.

"Well, it's true. I'll see you around Saya." Scout moves to open the door, but Saya grabs his hand before he can turn the handle.

"Wait!" Saya pleas. "You'll stop by again, right?" She cutely looks up at Scout, using an evil technique that only cute women can use on males: the puppy dog eyes. Of course Scout, who's already susceptible to feminine wiles as it is, succumbs to this trick despite his mind's urging to remember the warning signs when he first entered the house.

"Of course! Do you have like a certain time you're available or something like that?" Scout grins, pleased at the invitation.

"Not really, just knock on the door whenever you're in town again. Goodbye, Scout." Saya clarifies. With her business done, she releases her grip on Scout's hand and sinks back into the relatively dark hallway.

Noting that his hand's free, he pulls the door open and takes a step out into the evening sunset. Before he closes the door, he looks back into the house, where he can just make out Saya's face watching him leave. With a cheery wave, he slams the door shut and runs to the truck in full speed. He has to make up for the lost time over at Saya's house.

On the drive back to base, Scout ruminates on what happened back at the initially abandoned house. It's not everyday one enters an abandoned house that smells like corpses, only to be greeted by a cute girl and treated to tea. Not to mention the fact that once he saw said girl, the stench disappeared somehow. Of course, the only thing that matters to Scout is the fact that he got invited back to her house whenever, and that overrides whatever warning signals that may have been going on in his head. Shaking his head, he continues to speed down the darkening sky.

Arriving at base just as night falls, Scout parks the truck at the garage, honking to announce his arrival. Soon enough, the rest of RED team pile into the garage, eager to get their hands on their additional ingredients on top of what the cargo train drops off.

"Bologna! This will be good for making Sandviches, da?" Heavy asks Medic, who's busy extracting a jar of strawberry jam from one of the paper bags.

"Of course, Herr Heavy. Just save some of the bread for me, I've been craving jam for the past few days." Medic replies, handing Heavy one of several loaves of bread Scout bought from the supermarket.

While this exchange goes on, not to mention the other conversations probably being exchanged with the other teammates, Scout ignores them and heads back to his room. He quickly shuts and locks his door before turning on the overhead lamp and falling limp on his bed. He couldn't believe his good fortune today, despite the annoying occurrence in the afternoon. He still had a good chunk of money left from the twenty Engie gave him, and he met a hot foreign chick who invited him back to her house! Two of the main drivers in Scout's mind has been fulfilled in one swoop, which was a boon to the usually broke and girl-deprived runner.

Scout lays on the bed for a while, not bothering to change into bedroom-appropriate attire. The only things he can think of at the moment is what to do with the rest of his money and when's the next time he can get to town. By the time he finishes his ruminations, a glance at the clock tells him its 9:30 PM. A grumble from his stomach tells Scout that he's hungry. Remembering that it was Engie's turn to cook today, he steps out of his room and walks towards the dining area, predicting that the hardhat saved him a plate. Scout isn't disappointed, as a large plate full of various grilled meats greet his eyes when he enters the dining area. There's also a note leaning on the plate, which Scout promptly picks up.

"Dunno if you're still pouting about Spy still, so I made ya two helpings if you find this plate." The note reads. Smiling at the Texan's generosity, Scout takes a seat at the table and starts to dig in. The fact that the whole team knows that he's a virgin is already but a distant inconvenience to Scout, but still, barbecue is barbecue, and Scout has no intentions of letting it go colder than it already has.

As he jerks off the skin of a chicken wing, Scout mumbles to himself through pieces of chicken, "All in all, this was a good day, huh."


End file.
